A different type of tutoring
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy needs a tutor and asks Gabriella. One thing leads to another while she's tutoring him...


Troy Bolton walked into the tutor center waving a piece of paper in his hands. The tutor center was empty except for two girls. One was a brunette sitting at a corner, reading a book. She was wearing a hoodie that was way too large for her and Troy remembered her suddenly. She was the girl who never took off her hoodie, no matter how hot it was. The other was a blonde girl searching for something through the cabinets.

"Hi," Troy said to the blonde girl. "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Yeah, I know," the girl said. "I'm Rachel."

Everyone knew Troy. He was the hottest guy in the school. He was the captain of the basketball team making him extremely popular as well.

"Do you know where I can find Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked reading the name of the paper.

"That's her," she said pointing to the girl at the corner.

Troy walked over to the girl at the corner.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, looking up.

"I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said. "You're supposed to be my tutor. I'm failing English."

"Oh," Gabriella said. "Okay, well, when do you want to start?"

"How about today?" Troy asked. "I need to bring my grade up as soon as possible."

"Sure," Gabriella shrugged. "We can meet at my place."

"Alright," Troy said. "Where do you live?"

"Here's my address," she replied writing down an address on a piece of paper. "Come by after school."

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

Gabriella just nodded and returned to her book

After school, Gabriella headed home. Her mother was leaving on a business trip that day and she wanted to catch her before she left.

"Hey, mom," Gabriella smiled walking into the house.

"Her, Gabi," Mrs. Montez smiled. "My cab is going to be here any minute."

"Do you need anything?" Gabriella asked just as the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" Mrs. Montez asked.

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy standing outside.

"Troy," she said. "HI."

"Is this a bad time?" Troy asked, seeing the suitcase beside the door.

"No, come on in," Gabriella said. "My mom's going on a business trip."

"Is that my cab?" Mrs. Montez asked hurrying down the stairs.

"Mom, relax," Gabriella smiled. "You won't be late."

"Who's this?" Mrs. Montez asked smiling at Troy.

"This is Troy Bolton," Gabriella said. "I'm tutoring him."

"It's nice to meet you, Troy," Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too," Troy smiled.

The cab arrived. Mrs. Montez hurried to get her purse. Gabriella reached for the suitcase.

"I got it," Troy said, grabbing it.

He carried it outside and put it into the cab. He hung around outside till Mrs. Montez came out, leaving Gabriella and her mother to say goodbye alone.

When Mrs. Montez left, Gabriella led Troy to the living room.

"So, does your mom leave often?" Troy asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied, pulling off the hoodie leaving her in a red tank top, which showed some cleavage and Troy, noticed that she had some really nice boobs. "For a couple of days each month."

"I noticed you wear that hoodie a lot," he said.

"It belonged to my brother," Gabriella answered sitting down next to him. "He died two years ago and wearing it makes me feel like he's with me."

"I'm sorry," Troy said.

"It's okay," she replied. "Let's get started."

Gabriella started explaining a lesson to Troy. Troy was smart and understood most of the things easily. However, he found his mind wandering off to Gabriella. She was beautiful. He had never noticed it before, because, she was always wearing her hoodie. Every once in a while, their knees would touch and Troy moved the first few times, but, when he realized that Gabriella did not mind, he did not move.

"You catch on easily," Gabriella commented an hour later.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

They got up and Gabriella walked him to the door. Troy slung his backpack over one shoulder and followed her. Gabriella opened the door.

"Thank you," Troy said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"You're welcome," Gabriella said, shaking his hand.

Troy stared at her brown eyes. Their hands were still linked. All of a sudden, Troy leaned towards her and kissed her. Gabriella responded almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands went down to his shirt and she tugged at it. Troy was a bit confused. He had not thought that Gabriella would want to even kiss him, but, she was surprising him a lot. Troy reached behind him and slammed the door shut. His backpack slid off his shoulder. Their lips had not been apart for even a second since they started kissing.

Gabriella tugged at his shirt again and they broke their kiss long enough for Troy to pull it off. Almost immediately, their lips were connected again. Troy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Troy pushed her back against the wall as he kissed down her neck. He pulled the tank top over her head leaving her in her bra. Gabriella's hands were already working to get his jeans open as he kissed between her breasts.

"Troy," she said, softly, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Should I stop?" Troy asked, suddenly realizing that they did not even know each other very well.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy grinned.

Troy sucked on Gabriella's neck until he had left his mark. He unbuttoned Gabriella's jeans. Gabriella stood up to lower her jeans. Troy kicked off his as well after pulling out a condom from his pocket, leaving him in his boxers which showed off a rather large and painful erection. Gabriella smirked when she saw this. Troy grinned and kissed her again lifting her up as he did so. Once again, Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed into a door which swung open and Troy almost fell backwards into the kitchen. His hands worked to undo her bra and he was sucking on her breasts before her bra hit the floor. Gabriella moaned in pleasure and hugged at Troy's head so that the only thing he could see was her breasts.

"Ella," he said, making up a nickname for her. "Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful?"

Gabriella blushed as Troy sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"Are we doing this here?" she asked as he pulled off her panties.

"Have you ever had sex in the kitchen?" Troy asked as he stroked her opening gently.

Gabriella could not even speak. Troy saw that she was quite wet. He stroked her even more quickly.

"Well?" he asked, grinning as Gabriella arched her back. "Did you?"

"No," she gasped.

"Well, I think it's time we tried new things," Troy grinned.

He lowered his boxers revealing his large cock. He put the condom on.

"Are you a virgin?" Troy asked.

"No," Gabriella said.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Troy, I like it that you're so caring, but, I need you, right now!" Gabriella said.

That was all it took. Troy lifted Gabriella off the counter and lowered her onto his cock. Gabriella moaned loudly as Troy filled her in. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so that he went even deeper. Troy pushed her against the refrigerator and thrust into her again. Gabriella moaned again.

"Troy, go faster," she whispered clutching his hair.

Troy thrust into her over and over again, so hard that the refrigerator was shaking. He walked over to a wall and continued to thrust into her.

"Troy, I'm almost there," she moaned.

"Come with me, Ella," he grunted as he continued to thrust into her.

They reached their peaks at the same time. Gabriella dug her nails into Troy's back as she came. Troy had his head buried in her hair. He was still inside her.

"That was…" Gabriella said, and her voice trailed off as she tried to catch her breath.

"Amazing?" Troy asked, panting slightly as well.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

Troy pulled out of her. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash can. Gabriella pulled up her panties and her bra as Troy pulled on his boxers. Gabriella went out to the hallway and they both pulled on their jeans.

"Have you seen my shirt?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled on her tank top.

"Here you go," Gabriella said picking up the shirt which was lying near the staircase.

"Thanks," Troy said and pulled it on. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

Troy gave her one quick kiss and then he was out. Halfway to his car, he realized he had left his backpack in the house. He turned directions and went back to the house. He rang the doorbell and Gabriella opened the door immediately. It was as if she had been right next to the door. She looked at him questioningly.

"I…uh…" Troy's voice trailed away, suddenly forgetting why he was back at her door. She was way too beautiful and he was getting an erection by just looking at her.

"Troy?" Gabriella said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. "What's up?"

"Oh, right," Troy said suddenly remembering. "I left my backpack here."

Gabriella looked around and saw the bag behind the door. She bent down to pick it up and handed it to Troy. Troy stared at her for a moment and then finally turned to leave shaking his head slightly.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Or you can see me now," Gabriella suggested.

Troy turned to face her.

"You…you want me to stay?" he asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"If you want to, you're more than welcome to stay," Gabriella smiled. "I mean, it's not like I have anything to do, and I'm going to be home alone for the rest of the day…and the whole night."

Troy saw the sparkle in her eye as she said 'whole night'.

"In that case, I should probably stay and entertain you," he smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Gabriella asked stepping backwards as Troy stepped into the house, moving towards her slowly.

"I have a few ideas," Troy said slamming the door shut and dropping his backpack once again.

This time, Troy was not sure who made the first move, but, one second Troy was stepping in and the other, they were both making out. Gabriella moved towards the living room and Troy lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and Troy made his way to the living room. He tripped over the coffee table and they fell onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabriella, alarmed that he might have hurt her.

Gabriella giggled. She nodded and pulled his face towards hers. Troy shifted their bodies so that Gabriella was lying on her back and he was on top of her. His hands were supporting most of his weight. Within a few seconds, Troy was shirtless and Gabriella had taken off her tank top. Forgetting for a moment that they were on a small couch, Gabriella rolled over and Troy fell on his back onto the carpet with Gabriella on top of him. He groaned rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, sheepishly.

"I think this is the only time I've fallen so much while having sex," Troy smiled before leaning up to kiss her again.

A minute later, they heard the front door open and close. Both brown and blue eyes widened at the same time. Seeing that they were both half naked, they both scrambled onto their feet quickly. They saw the shadow of someone move towards the living room just as Troy saw his shirt which was lying by the door.

"Hide," Gabriella hissed pulling his arm.

Troy followed Gabriella behind the couch.

"Who's that?" he mouthed to her.

Gabriella shook her head indicating that she did not know.

"Gabriella?" a voice called.

Gabriella sighed in relief. It was her friend Taylor McKessie. She had been afraid that it was a burglar.

"What are you doing here, Taylor?" Gabriella called.

"Where are you, Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I need you to go away right now," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, who's shirt is this?" Taylor asked and the two realized that Taylor had seen Troy's shirt. "Gabriella, are you_ with_ someone?"

Gabriella sighed and peeped out from behind the couch.

"Can you toss me my shirt?" she asked.

Taylor picked up Troy's shirt tossed it to her, staying as far away from the couch as possible. Gabriella pulled it on and got up.

"What are you doing here, Taylor?" she asked.

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed. "Aren't you going to explain?"

"Just leave, Taylor," Gabriella said. "This really isn't a good time in case you haven't noticed already."

"but, Gabriella," Taylor began.

Gabriella sighed and grabbed Taylor's hand and took her to the front door. She opened the door and Taylor stepped outside. Taylor opened her mouth to speak but Gabriella shut the door and locked it. She went and locked the back door as well. She did not want anymore people walking in on them. She went back to the living room. Troy was sitting on the floor behind the couch.

"You can come out now," Gabriella told him with a smile.

Troy took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"You look sexy in my shirt," he said.

Gabriella leaned towards Troy and kissed him again. Troy's hand slid under the shirt and fondled with Gabriella's breast. She undid his belt buckle and slid her hand into his boxers. Troy gasped as she wrapped her small fingers around his cock and squeezed it. He got onto his feet. So did Gabriella. Her hand was still holding Troy's cock, squeezing it gently.

"You're killing me here, Ella," Troy moaned as he kicked his jeans and boxers off.

Gabriella let go of his cock and it was fully erect. Gabriella kissed the tip as she took off her jeans and panties quickly.

"I don't have another condom," Troy told her.

"it doesn't matter," Gabriella said. "I'm on the pill."

"Good," Troy sighed in relief.

"I need you to lie down on the couch," she told him and Troy did as he was told.

Gabriella straddled him, rubbing the tip of her cock against her wet opening. She meant to torture Troy but all of a sudden, because she was so wet, his cock just popped into her opening and she slid down his length, both moaning in pleasure. She grinded on him, cowboy style until she came and collapsed on top of him. Troy thrust upwards twice before he came.

"You're fucking awesome," Gabriella moaned as she sat up again.

Troy's cock was still in her. She stroked his chest lightly and squeezed his cock by tightening herself. She felt him grow hard again inside her. She smirked at him.

"Do you ever get tired?" she asked him.

"You expect me to stay soft when you're sitting naked on top of me, with my dick in you while you're stroking my chest and squeezing my dick?" Troy asked her. "Because, that isn't possible."

Gabriella laughed and made to get up, but Troy stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a drink," she said.

"I don't want you to get off me," Troy said with a smirk.

Troy moved quickly and was standing on his feet with Gabriella straddling him. she moaned at the movement of his dick in her. She felt the need for another orgasm and buried her head in his neck, taking in his smell.

"Sit down," she whispered into his ear.

Troy fell back onto the couch immediately and Gabriella started grinding on him. Troy thrusted upwards and soon they were screaming each other's names. They sat there for a few minutes, entangled in each other's arms. Suddenly, Troy's cell phone started ringing. Troy ignored it as he began to suck on Gabriella's neck. He had already left his mark once, but, he was going to leave as much as he could. He did not care if she had to wear a turtleneck the next day.

The ringing stopped and then Gabriella's house phone started ringing. Gabriella groaned and tried to move but Troy held on tightly as he left another mark on her neck.

"I don't like turtleneck's, Troy," Gabriella moaned as he started sucking on the other side of her neck again.

"You don't have to wear a turtleneck," Troy said with a smirk. "You can just walk into the school wearing that tank top and show of all these marks to everyone and say it's from me. And trust me when I say this, when they all turn to look at me to confirm it, I'd be in a very embarrassing position because I'll be trying to stop myself from getting an erection."

Gabriella laughed. Suddenly, they heard Troy's dad's voice fill the room. He was the one who had called the house.

"Hello?" Jack Bolton began uncertainly. "I'm looking for my son, Troy Bolton. I was told that he was going to be there for a tutoring session after school and I was wondering whether he was still there. Thank you."

"Oh, crap!" Troy said and Gabriella got off him quickly.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as they both got dressed.

"I told my dad I'd take my sister out today, because it's my parents' anniversary," he said pulling on his jeans and shirt quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Gabriella said as Troy grabbed his bag and ran out.

A second later, he was back and he kissed her again, gently.

"You look nice with three hickeys," he told her with a smirk.

Gabriella smacked his arm and he left quickly, calling his dad on his phone as he did so. She touched her neck and felt the three marks. This was a completely different type of tutoring session and she was already looking forward to the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I haven't decided whether I should continue this story or just leave it as a oneshot. The longest this story is going to be about five chapters because I really don't have any ideas for this. This was originally meant to be a oneshot but if you have any ideas that I could use, let me know and I might continue writing the story. Review please :)**


End file.
